


He doesn't need words, he knows.

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dualsign - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick little DualSign I wrote (NSFW) (I know shocker right?) But anyways this took me way to long to actually finish but now it's done so enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	He doesn't need words, he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little DualSign I wrote (NSFW) (I know shocker right?) But anyways this took me way to long to actually finish but now it's done so enjoy

Signless and Dualscar had been matesprites for a while now silently pulling through. They had encountered problems along as soon as Dualscar joined in Signless' group of rebels.

Soon they found it to dangerous to stay where they were and Dualscar insisted that they went to his hive near the capital. Knowing their risks they had to remain on the quite side for a while, which all together wouldn't be to hard due to the long voyage.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Signless sat in his and Dualscar's cabin and played with the necklace he'd gave him as they left the port. It represented Dualscar's symbol, melded from silver, along with its chain.

He jumped slightly as Dualscar walked behind him and placed his hands on shoulders gently and pecked his cheek, "Hello Love." Signless looked up and smiled at him, "I've missed you." 

He laughed a bit and turned to face him, "We haven't been apart that long, you've only been above steering the ship." He took his hand still smiling, "But I missed you too." 

Dualscar gently kissed the back of his hand and up his arm stopping to kiss his neck, making him purr but soon gasp as his mate began to nibble, "Dual.." He gasped softly closing his eyes.

He flushed as he nuzzled his face into the other's chest as he was scooped up in his arms, giving a small peck to his lips, "I didn't mean I missed you distance wise. I've missed your gorgeous body."

Dualscar smiled and gently placed him on the bed and placed himself above him kissing him lightly, slowly deepening it as he went on. He ran his hands along Signless' sides down to his hips rubbing small circles on the inside of his thighs with his thumbs.

Signless gave a small hum and pulled away for a moment to catch his breath and tilted his head looking away. Gasping as Dualscar took advantage of this moment to begin loving on his neck again.

Signless took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Dualscar began to roll his hips against him, his bulge already unsheathed mostly making him moan out and claw down Dualscar's back at the small friction.

"Dual, You're such a fucking tease..." He panted out softly and stared up at Dualscar as he smirked.

"I know love, but you're so lovely to watch squirming underneath me." Dualscar gave another roll of his hips a bit harder then the one before his breath becoming heavier.

He gave a small whine clawing at the other's back, "Dual, Dual please..." He stared up at him pleading with his eyes for him to go further. 

Dualscar pecked his lips and slipped his hands under his shirt quickly pulling it off him. He then sat off removing his own throwing it off to the side quickly leaning down to peck his lips again.

He bucked up against him and slid his hands down to Dualscar's waistband and began to undo his pants. Dualscar gave a small purr, a small action he only did in front of the other.

Signless quickly relieved him of his pants and quickly set to work removing his own leaving the two alone in their underwear.

Dualscar smirked and placed a small kiss to the front of his crotch making him shudder and close his eyes gently. He peeked one open as he felt his underwear slipped off and huffed at the cold air.

Although his thoughts were quickly distracted from the cold as he felt his mate's tongue drag across his nook slowly. He bit the side of his cheek and exhaled heavily.

He gripped lightly onto the bed sheets as he felt his tongue explore into his nook making him give out a small cry of pleasure. This made Dualscar smirk and moan softly against him.

The charade kept for a bit longer before Dualscar pulled away, making the other whine in protest. Dualscar laughed softly and kissed his forehead, "Patience love."

Giving a small nod, he sat up a little, watching as the other took off his underwear. He did it at an almost teasing pace, making him move a hand forward and tug at the article of clothing's waistband.

Dualscar smiled and obliged quickly, helping the other finally fully strip him. They gazed at another for a moment, taking in each other's forms.   
Dualscar had seen and dreamed plenty of the other's, countless times, but it always made his heart soar at how perfect Signless was to him. He didn't care if his blood gave his body and unnatural red tint, it just made him more jaw dropping to him.

Signless, experiencing the same, lightly ghosting his hands over multiple amounts of his scars. He loved them, even if the other couldn't care less about them, he thought they were perfect.

Slowly their eyes locked once more, both purring and smiling. They allowed their lips to clash once more, gently, and lovingly. Dualscar slowly ran a hand up his side as he shifted to his entrance.

The kiss broke once more, Signless a little more breathless than the other. Once managing steady breathing, he gave a silent nod, letting Dualscar know to start pushing in.

It usually was quite painful, due to their major size differences, and that didn't change this time. Signless clawed into the other's shoulders, panting softly as he shifted around the other.

After a few more inches, he gasped in pain, sitting up quickly as he clung to the other. They both stilled as he swallowed heavily, a few tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

He shut his eyes, the tears slowly trailing down his face, but we're kissed away quickly. He buried his face into the other's gills, causing Dualscar to inhale sharply and close his eyes.

A few moments later, without saying a word, he gave another nod, the other continued pressing in. He clawed at his back again, but didn't need to stop again, adjusting as he reached his base.

A whine of discomfort let out of his throat, quieting when another kiss was delivered to his lips. He kissed back harshly, trying his best to distract himself from the pain.

He pulled away and shuttered slightly as the pain melted into pure pleasure, pushing a quiet breathy moan from himself. The nod was given, and the other began moving.

It was always like a dance, starting off slowly, focusing on one position. As it went on though, the speed and intensity would increase, multiple forms and stances being taken to keep the performance going.

Until someone finally cried out, breaking the trance.

A few rough bucks of Dualscar's hips into him, as he was now pinned against a wall if the cabin let him go. He clawed down his back, screaming out with pleasure, uncaring if the whole world could hear him. He let Dualscar's name rip out of him, repeating it over and over until he finally quieted, resting against his chest weakly.

His eyes fluttered shut, the whole world numb to him, the only sound of his heavy breathing and his lover's blood pusher working quickly. The warm arms carried him carefully and gently, setting him down in a basin of warm water, soon joining him.

He leaned into his touch, as he was gently cleaned, and then soothed with a small massage and countless kisses to his face. Finally the words passed his lips signalling their night's end.

"Flushed for you Sign, always and forever.

He returned the statement drowsy, and nuzzled into his chest, soon falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
